¿Qué hace este invento?
by Amaria4565
Summary: Perry el ornitorrinco como todos los dias, un invento peligroso ha sido inventado y es necesario que sea destruido antes de crear un gran problema en Danville


¿Qué hace este invento?

By: Amaría4565 dA

Acaba de salir el sol en la ciudad, normal y algo tranquila, pero eso se acabó en el momento que un ornitorrinco recibió una llamada y un par de chicos salieron a su patio.

Perry continua caminando hacia su guarida, un hombre apareció en la pantalla y dijo:

— Agente P, buenos días, el doctor Doofenshmirtz ha hecho un invento, para desgracia no sabemos lo que hace, necesitamos que investigues que es y detenlo — Le ordeno.

El ornitorrinco corrió hacia su jet back y se dirigió al edificio.

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Phineas miraba los planos mientras Ferb se encargaba de traer las herramientas.

Isabella entro al patio y miro al par de hermanos lo que hacían…

— Hola Phineas ¿Qué están haciendo? — Pregunto dulcemente.

— Hola Isabella, ven y mira — Dijo llamándola a donde se encontraba.

_(Minutos antes…)_

Heinz miraba su invento y se acercó a él, lo tomo y le comenzó a disparar a las personas que pasaban frente al edificio.

_(En la calle…)_

Una chica iba por la calle con un chico, ambos caminaban seriamente, en ese momento un rayo golpeo al joven.

En ese instante, él se tiró al piso y le dijo:

— Te amo, de verdad, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre — Le dijo rápidamente.

Él se tapó la boca y miro avergonzado a la chica y sonrió.

_(En el edificio…)_

Heinz miro con una sonrisa malvada mientras veía a la pareja.

— Funciona — Dijo con malicia.

En ese momento, Perry el ornitorrinco apareció con su sombrero en la cabeza, se levantó y se le quedo miro.

— Oh, Perry el ornitorrinco, ahí estas — Dijo antes de presionar un botón.

Una jaula cayó encima del agente y quedo atrapado.

— Veras Perry, se yo muy bien que usted viene a investigar qué es esto — Dijo mientras señalaba a su rayo.

El ornitorrinco asintió y saco su sombrero en busca de algo para poder salir de la trampa.

_(Unos minutos después…)_

Perry se estaba aburriendo, no podía salir de allí y no sabía qué hacer, simplemente se quedó mirando con tristeza.

Heinz simplemente se quedó mirando con tristeza, no le gustaba lo que veía. Miro el control antes de tirarlo al suelo, se rompió al caer y la jaula se abrió.

El agente salió y trato de tomar el rayo, pero ambos jalaban en opuestas direcciones, de pronto el invento voló por el aire y exploto en el suelo…

Un rayo salió de él y comenzó a rebotar en las paredes, el rayo de dirigió hacia Heinz, provocando que se estrellara en la pared.

El ornitorrinco miro con horror y corrió hacia él, miro con preocupación al ver como su enemigo se levantaba aturdido y casi cayendo al suelo otra vez.

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y encontré a Perry mirándome con miedo, sabía que había pasado y quería alejarme, pero no pude, sentí como toda mi voluntad se iba._

_— Perry ¿Sabes que eres lindo cuando ríes? — Pregunte a mi enemigo._

_Sentí como las palabras de mi boca no las controlaban, perdí toda la fuerza y algo se apoderaba de mí._

_El me miraba aturdido, el no comprendía lo que pasaba y menos yo._

_— Perry ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta que tus ojos brillan con la luz del día? — Le pregunte con expresión soñadora._

_Sin duda alguna esto sería un problema, pero mire al ornitorrinco y me acerque a él, tenía miedo, lo podía sentir, me acerque mucho más y demasiado, pero lo último que hubiera querido hacer es eso._

_Darle un beso._

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Cambio de punto de vista.

_(Punto de vista de Perry)_

_Mire con asombro como un par de labios estaban en mi boca, no sabía ni que hacer, en ese momento, apareció a un lado mío y apareció un ángel bueno._

_"¿Acaso era un rayo de amor?"_

_Algo interrumpió de pronto mis pensamientos mientras apareció un ángel malo. Y comenzaron en una discusión._

_— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Aléjate de él, tendrás problemas — Dijo el bueno._

_— No lo hagas, es lo que querías ¿No? — Me pregunto._

_— Él es el malo, ¿Por qué tienes que creerle? — Dijo con amargura._

_— ¿Le vas a hacer caso al del vestido?— Dijo en burla._

_De pronto me di cuenta, que su voz se iba, y lo único que quedo fue mi mente…_

_— Tendrás problemas por esto, por favor detente — Grito una voz._

_— ¡No! Esperaste años por esto — Grito la segunda._

_No tenía más opción y yo sabía que quera en verdad, y no pude resistir a continuar su beso._

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

_(En ese momento…)_

Los cuatro miraban a los dos que parecían felices juntos…

— Oigan ¿Creen que no debemos decirles? — Pregunto el ángel bueno.

— No, déjalos, lo sabrán en cualquier momento — Dijo el otro ángel bueno mientas abrazaba a otro.

Perry se alejó de él y se dirigió al rayo, miro con tristeza, sabía que estaba mal y no tenía más opción mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

Presiono el botón y se lanzó desde el edificio y se fue con el invento en sus manos mientras desaparecía de allí.

Heinz miro a su alrededor, se hallaba solo…

— ¿Qué paso? — Se preguntó así mismo.

En eso visualizo el sombrero de Perry.

— ¿Por qué siento que tiene algo que ver con Perry? — Pregunto mientras miraba al balcón.

_(En el aire…)_

Perry miro el invento y mientras estaba el aire, y disparo hacia un par de personas.

_(Con la pareja…)_

— Te amo — Dijo el chico.

— Yo igual — Dijo la joven.

En ese momento un rayo golpeo al chico, de pronto soltó las manos de la chica.

— Te odio, la única razón porque salgo contigo es el dinero de tu familia — Admitió bruscamente.

La chica lo miro asombrado y se alejó molesta.

En ello reacciono y corrió detrás de ella.

_(Con Perry…)_

Perry miro el rayo y se quedó asombrado, eso no era un rayo de amor, era un rayo de la verdad, un verdad-inador.

Su miedo…

Su asombro…

Su alegría…

Era imposible, entonces lo que había pasado era una verdad, se dirigió a su guarida y guardo el rayo en un lugar seguro donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar.

Aseguro que este había sido destruido…

Tenía aún más que revelar y saber la verdad…

_(Fin)_


End file.
